officialweegeechroniclesdatabasefandomcom-20200214-history
Deleted Scenes
This page is about all the scenes that were not added onto the episodes, but are still either considered canon. Supresence explains to the heroes how the universe works. This scene takes place a little bit after episode 27, but before 28. Supresence basically explains to the heroes on how the universes work, and how they're traveled. This would explain how the heroes (except Blank) even knew about the universes in the first place. The Insider fight extended Originally in episode 31 The Insider was supposed to put up a much closer fight towards Fire Malleo, and in fact the fight was so close the only reason Malleo had won that fight was that when he landed a hit to The Insider he went out of the portal. Multiple scenes during episode 34 This episode was missing a lot of scenes, and lots of concepts went unused. Firstly the fight was going to last longer then it should have with The Entity still mostly having the upper hand in the fight. Secondly The Entity was supposed to be shown leaving. Chris's flashbacks During episode 35 it was supposed to show Chris having a flashback explaining how he was able to follow them through a universe, and watch them fight The Insider and Entity. The flashback would show Chris sneaking into the portal Supresence made, and showing Chris witness the fight with The Insider and Entity. Sanic's power being drained extended Episode 37 was supposed to capitalize more on Sanic's power being drained, and him being vulnerable to Chris. Also Malleo was supposed to talk more about how Sanic is still a friend. Also the fight with Chris was also supposed to be extended as well with Chris being clearly weakened, but still putting up a fight. Missing card In episode 38 there was supposed to be text showing how long the heroes had been searching for a way out of the Dark Universe. Which is an entire day. Season 2 Galaxion arc This arc was messed up, and didn't go the way it was supposed to. Firstly Galaxion was supposed to have a flashback how he survived the combined blast of the heroes from the season 1 finale, and what he'd been doing since then. Secondly Galaxion was supposed to have a much closer fight then the one he had in the arc. Sqeegee's explanation ''' Sqeegee was supposed to explain why he had joined The Outsider and Insider in the first place. The reason was after meeting The Outsider during episode 17. He thought they had a lot in common, and teamed up with him. Afterwards they came up with a plan to get rid of Weegee and his friends. However after they escaped the EU dimension The Insider went to finish them off, but failed in which The Outsider was disappointed. So instead they opened a portal in the Dark Universe the lure the heroes into a trap which is what's happening now. '''The Entity's discussion extended Originally The Entity was supposed to be telling he used to be friends with The Outsider and Insider not Laneegee. That could've confused people on their first viewing of the finale. Vileon's explanation extended Vileon was supposed to tell Zelos about what had happened many years ago when he first fought Weegee. This may be another thing that confused viewers in their first viewing of the episode. Pureegee's explanation ''' Pureegee was supposed to tell the heroes that it was him who sent Niogee and Awesome Face to their correct dimension, and also explained why he did which was that the dimension would be corrupted as they didn't come from there. '''Shiroma's explanation When Weegee got injured from absorbing a blast that Shiroma shot at him. Shiroma was supposed to explain that all of his energy is corrupted making it completely impossible to absorb his power in any way shape or form. The Ultimate Forms explanation ''' Originally during the prologue episode the ultimate form's were going to be mentioned to try to make the forms not, so random during the finale. They were to supposed to be something similar to like a Super Sayian form to the Sayians. Instead the Ultimate form would something of legend for the Weegee species. '''Weegee's Children In the prologue episode, it was supposed to be revealed that Weegee had 2 children. Both of them were sent away when Vileon had attacked Weegee's home planet. The children had been sent to different universes. Where their fates are currently unknown. The Galaxion-X meets Pureegee During the meeting with Pureegee for a second time. Galaxion-X was supposed to want to spar with Pureegee to see how strong he really is, but he politely declines the offer by saying. He has a long way to go until he can reach his strength. Vitiance's alternate debut Vitiance's first appearance was meant to be a lot darker then it's finished version. In the original version Roger and Hamood were originally not even appearing instead a family was there who begged and pleaded to Vitiance that they didn't do anything, and aren't lying. But just like the final version he ignores them, and fires a blast destroying the planet, and killing everyone including the family.